Úrgost
Úrgost is a winged fire-drake that appears in the video game The Lord of the Rings: War in the North. His lair is located in the Grey Mountains. History During the War of the Ring, Úrgost was located by an old unnamed dwarf delving in the Grey Mountains. In the final days during the battles at Minas Tirith, Erebor and Mirkwood, the Black Númenórean, Agandaûr, made a deal with Úrgost. The two decreed that if Agandaûr won the dwarf mountain of Nordinbad, then Úrgost would offer his allegiance to him and his master Sauron. Agandaûr left behind some Uruk-hai and Men of Carn Dûm to await Úrgost's answer as he plotted against Nordinbad. Unbeknownst to Úrgost, three heroes Eradan, Andriel, and Farin had swept through the forces Agandaûr left behind. As they entered his lair, Úrgost slammed down and roared with rage and irritation, believing them to be servants of Agandaûr. When he realized they were not, Úrgost asked why they were here. When he got his answer, he told them about Agandaûr's offer and that he actually had no interest in Nordinbad and had a mind to conquer Carn Dûm instead. He was not afraid to fight Agandaûr for it, but he knew that he would make an enemy of Sauron if he did. As powerful as he and his dragon kin are, the Dark Lord would have surely sought to hunt him down if that was the case. Instead he promised to the heroes that he would not join Sauron's forces and remain neutral, if they would turn over Carn Dûm to him, since it would be uninhabited after the Númenórean was slain. He then tells the heroes to hurry if they wish to save Nordinbad, for Agandaûr is moving against it at that very moment. When they're about to leave Úrgost sarcastically says, "Oh yes. By all means, hurry." and backs away laughing. During the Battle of the Morannon, the three heroes dueled and destroyed Agandaûr. With his destruction, Úrgost flew out from his lair and soared onward to Carn Dûm. He confronted the heroes again, and breathed out his immense flames upon landing. Úrgost had sensed that Sauron was destroyed, and that he had been wise not to ally with him. The dragon reminded the heroes of their bargain, and they told him their deal is kept. Úrgost flew off to enjoy his new lair, and the three heroes left Carn Dûm astride Beleram, one of the Great Eagles to Rivendell earning their well-deserved rest. Appearance Úrgost, like any fire-drake, is immsensely large. His claws are razor-sharp, and he has a crown-like array of horns and spines on his head, which extends down his neck and back. His skin is reddish brown all over with a hint of black, flaming yellow eyes, and a wide jaw with large teeth. In total, he strongly resembles his kin in early days such as Smaug. Behavior Úrgost is very much like Smaug for many reasons. Like any normal dragon in middle earth, Úrgost is ferocious, greedy, intelligent, and powerful. Unlike the dragons of Morgoth in the First Age, he has no allegiance to Sauron, Agandaûr, or any of the other dark powers. As long as his desire is fulfilled, he has no intention to cause absurd harms on free folks (this trend could be said for any other dragons after the banishment of Morgoth, including Smaug). See also *Drogoth the Dragon Lord, another game-implemented Dragon Gallery de:Urgost it:Urgost pl:Urgost ru:Ургост Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Non-canonical Dragons Category:War in the North characters